The Great Mouse Detective 7
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: What happens when Remy and Liz finally graduate. Who is the young lady who showed up at her door, and who killed her? I forgot where I got this idea... LOL... but I never forgot it. So yeah... rated T for some future tense crap that goes on. For Bebbe5...
1. Just the beginning

_Alright, I'm back! sorry for the holdup. Had to do a Mighty Ducks fic, so now I'm back with this! Alright, first chapter!!!!! _

"Elizabeth!" Basil shouted down the hallway, waiting patiently. She came out with just mere sweats on along with her tank.

"Oh, come on! I've been waiting for you to do that?" He asked, astonished.

"No. You've been waiting for me to write in my journal. This is a special day, and I don't want to forget it." she said.

"I thought you were supposed to write afterwards whatever is to happen?" said Basil, as they boarded Max. Max started to run towards the school.

"Actually, if you predict it correctly, than in parenthesis, you get to write down; I was right!" she said.

"What if you weren't?" He asked.

"then you get to write down; awe poop!" she said. They both laughed.

"I thought girls were supposed to wear dresses to a graduation." said Basil, astonished.

"Well, Olivia is bringing my dress seeming how I was going to ride a dog." she said, motioning toward his now muddy pants.

"Well crap!" He said, feeling outwitted. They finally got to the school.

"Hurry!" said Olivia, grabbing Liz and running into the school. Liz walked out with a black robe on and a cap on her head. She sat down next to Olivia, and waited as they were all called up to get their diplomas.

* * *

After wards, they were to attend a dance, where they would elect this years king and queen of 2009. Something that was for the couples. Of course, Remy and Liz won. Liz look ravishing in her blue frilly dress, and blue high heels, with her hair sitting on top of her head. Remy looked so handsome, and oddly grown up as well. Basil looked on, so proud of the couple. Everyone whooped, and someone shouted, "kiss her!"

Remy looked into her eyes as she blushed. He flipped her back and kissed her. Everyone whooped some more. Finally, it was over and they went home.

"So, did everything work out as planned?" asked Basil.

"Yes, actually, it did." she said, smirking. He grinned, and she walked down the hall.

* * *

"So confident." said Ariana, looking at the mouse that walked down the hallway in the blue dress and pretty hair. She watched as the mouse changed back into her sweats and tank, and walked back out.

"But is she confident enough to help me, let alone hear me out?" she wondered to herself. She went around to the front door, preparing enough energy for her just to be able to knock.

* * *

Now who could that be at this hour?" wondered Basil, just as Liz walked out of her room to him.

"I don't know. Let's see." she said, walking over with Basil behind her. They opened the door, but no one was there.

"Odd." said Basil. They turned to walk back, when suddenly there was a voice, that seemed to come and go with the wind.

"Please! don't turn away from me. I need your help." They turned around, and a young lady stood there.

"Young lady, this is not a house to play pranks on." He said, referring back to the false knock.

"No sir. Of course not. This is serious." She said. Liz invited her in, and she sat on the sofa.

"Now, dear." said Basil. "How can we help you?" he asked.

"I need your help to find out who killed me." she said, carefully.

_Alright, sorta short for my taste, but you know. I love cliffhangers. LOL. R&R and I'll be back real soon. _


	2. undead seeks help

_so... on with the story. _

"Wait... who killed you?" questioned Basil, staring at the young girl. She couldn't be more than a couple of years older than what Liz was now. And yet, there was something familiar about her too.

"Yes. I can't feel the wind on my face, the drink doesn't satisfy, food turns to ash in my mouth. And, you couldn't see me before, though I was there." she said, beginning to sob. "Some people among the streets who could see me, told me I should come here, and ask for to figure out who killed me." she said, crying softly. Liz reached out to put a comforting arm around her.

But, she went through her completely. She immediately jumped up.

"Sorry." she said, staring down at her. There was something familiar about this mouse to her as well.

"That's alright, my dear. Nothing hurts me now." she said, grinning effortlessly. She herself could feel like she knew these mice, but its almost as if she had forgotten them or something, yet she longed to remember.

"So, you don't remember who killed you?" asked Basil.

"Yes. All I know is that it was murder, but that's all I remember." she said.

"Oh. I see." said Basil, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well, I suppose we would have to start to where and when it happened." said Liz.

"Um, that's the problem." said the mouse. "I don't remember anything of where I lived, or who my family was for that matter." she said.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Liz, more sympathizing than sarcastic.

"Well, my name is Ariana, and the murder date was like June 21st." she said.

"Mmm, that Monday." said Basil. Then, he got a curious look. "How is it that you remember that?" asked Basil.

"Well, I saw a paper flying around. That's how I figured out what my name was in the first place. All I remember is what is in this paper.." she said, reaching around and grabbing out a torn off piece of paper.

**Murder in London**

**_This Monday, June 21st, the young Ariana was murdered within her home _**

**_approximately at 6:00 p.m. in the evening. Any other news on this matter is_**

**_not being released to the public as of this time... _**

That's all that was on the article.

"Well, no wonder it never caught our eyes." said Liz.

"Yeah, it's just a small section in the news. Most likely because they have no idea what's happened, or who's done it." said Basil.

"No kidding. Precisely what I thought." said Ariana, looking at them both.

"Well, I think the best we can do is wait for an update in the news. In fact..." said Basil, looking at the paper from Tuesday and Wednesday, while Liz looked through Thursday and Friday. Ariana sat there expectantly and waited.

"Here!" said Liz, pointing in the Thursday newspaper.

**Update on Murder in London**

**_Just previously, the young Ariana has been murdered in her home approximately _**

**_near the time of 6:00 p.m. in the evening. Her home was located on down lane_**

**_but it was burned down recently after her murder. Officials say they found _**

**_her body outside of the burning house at 6:30P.M.  
_**

"Well, that's just horrible." said Basil.

"Yes, it is. And we have no leads. I suppose we could go to Down Lane and just see what we could find..." said Liz, trailing off.

"I suppose. But I don't think we would find anything." said Basil, agreeing with Liz's downfall.

"Oh, please?" asked Ariana looking at the two mice as if they were her last hope in the whole world.

"Well, I suppose..." said Basil, but he was cut off by the ghost.

"Oh, thank you good sir." she said, trying to hug him but falling on the ground after going through him.

"Sorry, that happens a lot." she said, giggling and then standing up. "Let's go." she said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, that's my line..." said Basil, holding his finger up.

"Dad... drop it." said Liz, following Ariana.

"Oh, sure. a ghost walks into our house, stealing my lines, and sticking her nose in my business, pretty soon she'll have my violin..." He muttered on and on until they reached Max.

"Oh dear, hello Toby." she said, giggling as he reached down and licked her face.

"Um, Ariana." said Liz. "Toby's been dead for some time now."

"Then who's this?" she asked, rubbing the dog on the head.

"that's Max."

"Well, he sure looks like toby." said Ariana, boarding herself aboard the dog. through the moonlight, she shone blue.

"Oh my god." said Liz, looking back at Basil as they climbed up.

"Um, is that natural?" asked Liz.

"Oh, this?" asked Ariana, looking down at her glow. "I guess. I could try to just disappear." she said, as she was suddenly gone.

"I guess that works. That way people on the streets don't freak out or anything." said Liz, as Basil pulled on Max's leash.

_Okay, so yeah. Ghost needs help from Basil and Liz. Well, yeah. That's all I gotta say bout this chapter. I'll be back soon with the next chapter. you just gotta be patient with me because of school and all that good junk... lol... r&r_


	3. another part in the case?

_Alright, next chapter coming at ya... enjoy... Oh, and I own nothing other than Ariana, Max, and Liz... including Remy coming up here soon. Either in this chapter or the next. _

Liz looked around the streets, as they rode to the burnt down house.

"How exactly did you know who Toby was?" asked Liz.

"This isn't Toby. This is Max." Ariana said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Ariana. You know what I mean. How did you know about Toby?" asked Liz.

"I have no idea. It's just, when I saw the dog, it sparked in my head that he should be Toby." she said.

"Oh, I see." said Liz.

"This must be it." said Basil, having Max stop as all three got off the dog. Ariana reappeared.

"Mmm... let's see, this must be where my old room was." she said, standing in the middle of a burnt out outline of a house.

"Well, I doubt you could still live here even if you were still alive." said Liz.

"yeah, no kidding there." said Ariana, coming back to the group and looking at the ashes.

"I doubt we're going to find anything here." said Basil. Suddenly, something caught his eye. a knife lay right beside the burnt layout. It was well hidden in the bushes, and he ran over immediately and picked it up, by the blade.

"Mmm, looks like the blood isn't very fresh. This could be the same knife the killer used." said Basil.

"Well, I don't remember any gun shots." said Ariana, thinking hard, and agreeing with Basil.

"Alright, we have clues. Now, all we have to figure out is who was handling this knife." said Liz.

"Can it really be as easy though?" asked Ariana, making a good point.

"No." said Liz.

"She's right. It could take years to find the correct owner of a knife or gun." said Basil.

"Wait..." said Liz, looking at Basil suspiciously. "Didn't you find out who owned the gun right after you found it?" asked Liz, referring back to a previous case.

"Well yes, but first of all, I had suspected Redeye in the first place, and secondly, well, I knew the guy that made the gun." said Basil. "So, completely different, nothing to do with this."

Ariana laughed.

"What?" asked Liz.

"I've never seen smart people argue like this." she giggled.

"Wait, dad." said Liz, turning back to him.

"What?" asked Basil.

"Remy." she said, jumping aboard Max, having the other two jump on as well.

* * *

"Remy!" came a call from the kitchen, and he hopped up off of the couch where he was reading a book.

he ran in just in time to catch the bowl of potatoes, and help Olivia move them to the table.

"Good lord, Olivia. What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I have a very important meeting, so I'm making some potato salad." she said.

"You think you need that many potatoes?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Remy!" she said, yelling at him this time. He smiled and laughed, then went back into the living room. Suddenly, the door opened and in burst Liz.

"Lizzy?" asked Remy, standing by the couch.

"Remy, I need your help." she said.

"What, honey?" he asked, holding her in his arms.

"Remy, you're distracting me." she giggled. Suddenly, Ariana appeared in mid air.

"Ah!" Remy jumped up and Liz had to catch him as if he were a baby. "Sorry." He said, letting himself down.

"Okay, this is Ariana... and she just so happens to have a slight problem..." said Liz, beginning her tale. Remy and Liz sat down on the couch, and Basil took the chair, while Ariana stayed standing. Olivia had heard Remy scream, and came in as well.

So, Liz continued on telling how her and Basil had a ghost's murder to solve and how they had found the knife.

"so, I don't get how you need my help." said Remy, looking back at Ariana, who looked at him hopefully.

"Well, I know your company makes metals, and I wondered if they happened to make knives, swords, and weapons." she asked.

"Well, of course... oh..." He said, understandingly. "Yeah, we just happen to be the closest business around these parts that make those kind of things."

"Perfect. Do you keep a record of what was sold and at what time?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But think about what your saying, Liz." He said.

"What?"

"Well, you're talking about a murder that happened Monday. It doesn't mean that the person doing the murder bought the knife the same exact day." He said.

"Well, suppose they did." she said. "We can at least have a look and check."

Meanwhile... a small figure stood outside the door. He heard the feet move around the house, towards the door, so he quickly climbed up on the roof.

"Did you hear something?" asked Liz, as they walked out.

"Nope." said Remy, as all five boarded the dog. They all were going down to see if they could find something. The figure jumped down, and went into the house.

"mmm." He said, looking around. He looked through some papers, threw them into the fire, and lit them. He pushed the furniture up against near the fireplace, and poured some gasoline on them as well.

"mmm, Nobody should ever give me a match." He said, walking out the door. As soon as he shut the door, an explosion was heard from inside, and glass was heard shattering. He swept his hands together.

"Oh, I love my job." He said, latching onto a carriage as it went by. He looked back, seeing that the whole house was in flames by now.

_Okay, a lot of questions are forming in your mind, I'm guessing. lol. Alright, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll get back asap. _


	4. Back from the Dead?

_Alright, I'm back with a new chapter. Clearly, a lot of questions are to be answered in the upcoming chapters... _

Liz looked around the shop. She had been here many times, sometimes just to see Remy, and sometimes waiting for him to get off so they could go on their "planned" date. Remy's company manufactures metals. so, they did roofs, because of the tin, worked with the kitchen suppliers, and much much more.

"I don't see anything on my records of anyone suspicious." said Remy.

"Anything missing?" asked Liz, suspiciously.

"Mmm... wait!" said Remy, looking at a list. "There was a theft at least a week ago." He said.

"What was stolen?" asked Liz. "Well, looks like three knives, and a..." He trailed off.

"What?" asked Ariana, worried. She glided over to him.

"A Katana." He said. "We had just gotten it shipped over from India, and we were going to take the design, and put it into more possibilities. He took the only one." said Remy.

"Oh dear. Do we have any way to track this person." said Basil.

"None." said Remy. "We just have to wait." They walked out to the dog, and boarded.

"Ariana, I have a question." said Liz.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How do you know its you who was dead. You only got who it was from a paper." said Liz.

"I just thought that had to be me. There were no others murders mentioned at the time, so I went with what was most logical." she said.

"Oh." said Liz, deep in thought.

"Is that smoke?" asked Basil, looking ahead. They saw complete black right in front of them.

"What the-"

"Remy!" said Olivia, watching his fowl language.

"Sorry cuz." He said.

"Wait!" said Liz, looking closer. "That's Olivia's house!" she said.

* * *

"What happened here?" asked Basil, jumping off the dog and going over to the police.

"Well..." Started the police officer, as the other four helped each other off the dog.

Liz looked at everyone else, than at her father, as he rubbed his temples while listening to the cop.

"Okay, thank you officer." He said, walking over to the others.

"Arson." He said. "But a failed Arson. Either someone knew you guys weren't home, and are torturing you, or they thought you were home and tried to burn you." He said.

Olivia hugged in Remy's arms, while Liz hugged her back side, in comfort. Ariana looked at them, sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "I can't help but feel this is my fault as well."

"It's not your fault. Nobody could have predicted this." said Liz. She walked over to her father.

"What do you make of it?" asked Liz.

"I don't know. He didn't seem to be after anything. All I can make are these footprints. Tiny, very tiny. Almost as if it were a child that had done it." said Basil, then something clicked in his head.

"No!" He said, astonished.

"What is it?" asked Liz.

"Small feet?" Basil drew out.

"Holy Shit! But is it possible?" asked Liz.

"Well, have a look at that." said Basil, pointing. There was a tuff of fur snagged on a piece of glass.

"It's gray." said Liz, fear overwhelming her, turning her ghostly white.

"I think we can assume he survived. Ratigan survived."

_Again, this was also pretty short for my taste, so like, sorry bout that... but whatever, at least I left you hanging... lol.. _


	5. Jack the Ripper

_Chapter 5 coming at ya!! So, is Ratigan sincerely back? or is it someone else???? With the same size feet? lol Guess you have to read to find out! LOL _

"I'm glad he's alive. You basically got your revenge on him. Now it's my turn." said Liz darkly.

"Wow, slow down. First of all, I wasn't necessarily after revenge when the whole platform blew up. And secondly, I don't think you should build up that hate as well. It will turn you just as horrible as the old rat." said Basil, making a good point.

"Fine, but still. I highly doubt he deserves to live after what he's done." she said.

"Karma." Said Basil.

"Well, the last time, Karma was against us. So what's your point." said Liz.

"What's to happen will happen." said Basil.

"Fine." said Liz, walking out into the streets.

Remy walked over, putting his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Remy." she said, leaning back into him. "If only it weren't true."

"I'd like to know how he's been hiding all this time in the first place." said Remy.

"I'd like to know who Ariana really is." said Liz.

"What do you mean." Remy asked, standing straight up suddenly, and looking down at her.

"I was thinking... I've met Ariana once, and she looked nothing like the mouse that floats over there now." she said, motioning to Ariana, who talked with Basil.

"So?"

"So, I think she's either a confused ghost, or a ghost working for or with Ratigan."

"Did you just hear yourself." laughed Remy. She thought about it, and laughed to. It did sound silly to be talking about a supernatural being like that.

"But seriously..." she drew out.

"Okay, okay. We'll watch her." he laughed, walking back towards them.

* * *

"Okay, so we know that Ratigan must be alive. When we got back, the fur we found matched his old DNA traces." concluded Basil.

"Well?" asked Liz, standing up.

"I don't know." said Basil.

"Wait..." said Liz.

"What is it?" asked Basil.

"How has he been hiding all this time?" asked Liz.

"Well... wait!" said Remy, in discovery.

"What is it?" asked Liz.

"Haven't women been disappearing?" asked Remy.

"What do you mean?" asked Liz.

"Like, prostitutes. Just homeless and crap." said Remy.

"And how would you know this?" asked Liz, looking suspicious, but clearly acting is all. Remy played along though.

"I heard it from the guys at work."

"Sure you did." said Liz, walking over.

"But seriously, they were talkin about just random reports on missing people." said Remy. "But they didn't know who to blame, so they just said, it was Jack the Ripper." He added.

"Wait..." said Liz, walking over to her cabinet in the corner. She pulled out an old newspaper clipping. But it wasn't their size. It was human sized. She read it aloud...

"Another victim has been found, brutally slaughtered in the White chapel. This victim is known as Mary Kelly. Detective Sherlock Holmes, who is also being aided by Frederick Abberline, are looking in on the investigation, being stumped in doing so. They have turned to call this killer, Jack the Ripper, not knowing what else to call him..." she stopped and looked up at the rest of them.

"This is a bigger conspiracy than i suspected." said Basil, rubbing his chin, and taking out his pipe.

"Ratigan is taking up the "mouse" part of Jack the Ripper!" cried Olivia, leaning back on the couch. Ariana hovered in the corner.

"He did this to me." she said slowly.

"How can we be certain anymore!" said Liz, standing up suddenly, looking at the ghost. "You don't look a thing like Ariana!" she said.

"How else am I supposed to explain I'm here! Ooh, look at me. I just pulled into town. I'm a ghost, and I would like to find out who killed me!" said Ariana, pulling her point across.

"I guess your right. But your not Ariana." said Liz.

"Well, than what do you suppose I'm called." she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sarah?" said Liz, looking over at Basil, who's ears perked up at the name.

"Sarah?" questioned Ariana, suddenly getting a gust of wind through her. It all came back to her now...

_Dear Sabrina, _

_Basil has currently written to us that your sister is dead. We're sorry that we can't precisely be there to comfort you as you read this, but Sarah will be there, holding your hand always, through thick and thin. As for her daughter and husband, I guess they are managing fine. Basil is still in his work, and Elizabeth, I hear, has taken up that business as well. She is growing strong, and wise as Sarah would have made it in the first place. Please write to us, we love to hear from you sometime. How are things with you? This house hasn't fully been the same without you rowdy kids to take care of. LOL. Now I recall the rainy days. You and Sarah would curl up on the couch, a blanket over you, reading and telling stories to one another, neither one wanting to admit you were scared. Again, be safe dear... _

_Love always, _

_Mom and Dad. _

Ariana looked at Liz, knowingly.

"Elizabeth?" she questioned.

"What?" asked Elizabeth, looking at the ghost oddly.

"Where's your mother?" she asked.

"What? How do you know my mom?" she asked.

"it's me. Aunt Sabrina." she said.

"Sabrina!" said Basil, looking up. "I knew it! I knew I knew that face! But it's been years since your death as well." he added.

"What?" asked Liz, looking at both for an explanation.

"How did I die?" she asked.

"A tragedy as I remember in the letter... Your parents wrote to me that you had been run over by a carriage!" He said.

"Aunt Sabrina, you say?" asked Liz.

"Yes." said the ghost.

"But what force has brought you here?" asked Basil, surprised. "As they say in those "supernatural stories", the ghost always has a reason for being there in the first place." He said.

"That's what we're going to find out!" said Liz, as lightening flashed behind her outside the window, and lightening boomed.

_Wow, I think I lost my story, but my friend was just talking to me bout Jack the Ripper, so I had to bring it up seeming how they were so close in territories and so close in date and all that good crap... I figured Ratigan would make a really good "Jack the Ripper" sorry if I confused any of you in the first place, I guess I haven't gotten to the action, seeming how they only seemed to be talking in this chapter. More is on the way though, I promise!!! _


	6. Just an Update

_Just an update for my very consistent readers who have stuck by me for this long. _

_I'm sorry to say that I've been unable to update due to some minor setbacks in my life at this point. I will try to update and get some good story points.... but from this moment on, the chapters could be months apart I'm sorry to say. Or, the fact that I'm writing this could intrigue me to write more... either way, I had to make an update so you all did not think I gave up on you that easily. Liz will have her day, and Ratigan will face her wrath... lol.. ta ta for now!  
_


	7. Deep shit

_Alright, next chapter coming up!!!_

Liz was in the room with Remy. Basil was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, writing to Watson. Of course, he was asking about either Supernatural beings, or if the doctor had had any patients lately that looked as if they had been nearly brutally murdered, or brutally murdered.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Liz, huddling in Remy's arms.

"I wish I knew. You're usually so sure with Ratigan. What's stopping you from running out that door, jumping on Max and just going?" He asked.

"I've learned too many times. That's how I've walked into the last few traps with him." she explained. "That and the fact that it seems as if nothing can kill him!" Remy let out a light laugh, and Liz grinned at her joke.

"No shit!" Remy confirmed.

"Well, Watson seems to have had patients coming in by the dozens for just two weeks!" said Basil. "If this is Ratigan, he's making quick work of his victims."

"Then I think it's about time someone put this bastard to rest." said Liz, glaring.

"Now hold on!" said Basil, as Liz began to walk out the door.

"No dad. You can come with me, or let me go alone. Which, I think we both have learned from the past that you'd better be there to get me out of any trap I fall into." she said, jumping on Max.

"Oh, so you've learned?" said Remy, coming out and leaning in the doorway, raising his eyebrow at Liz. She smirked at him.

"Well?" she said. "This time I questioned his help before going after Ratigan."

Basil let out a laugh. "She's got a point, son." He said. "Okay. I guess I better give you the benefit of the doubt." He added, jumping on Max. Remy stared at them for a moment, before finally jumping on Max himself. With that, they headed out for the darker side of London.

"What's our best bet?" asked Remy, obviously asking where they were going.

"I'm not sure. Most of the victims, according to Watson, have shown up around Down Lane." said Basil.

"Then that's where we're going." said Liz, not even bothering to look back at them. They knew she was dead set on finding Ratigan herself and killing him.

They arrived on Down Lane just as rain began to fall from the sky. The air was very musty, and shadows covered the walls along the alleyways. It was just almost 7:00 at night, the perfect time to catch the makeshift "Jack the Ripper".

"Um, guys. I've been thinking of a plan to catch this predator. But, you aren't going to like it. The victims have often been women, right?" she said, looking to Basil for an answer.

"Well, yes." he said, already knowing what she was suggesting.

"Then he would most likely go straight after me. And when he does that, I need both of you to jump him. Then, we'll capture him and tie him up. In the mean time we'll send Max to Scotland Yard, so they're prepared for the criminal." She said. They nodded their approval of the mission.

"You aren't going to argue with me?" she questioned.

"Well... I don't exactly _love _the idea of you putting yourself in danger like that..." said Remy, "But its really the best plan as far as we're concerned."

"Okay then. It's settled." She said, beginning to walk down the street.

"Wait, and how would we follow you?" asked Remy, noting that Ratigan wouldn't necessarily go for her when there were two others with her.

"I was thinking stay back a couple of blocks, then run like hell when you hear me scream." she said.

"Okay, I gotta object on the plan now!" said Basil, grabbing her to keep her from continuing her meaningless walk.

"Come on dad!" she protested.

"I don't like it! I doubt I can run that fast considering how old I'm getting." he said.

"Yeah, but he can!" she said, motioning towards Remy.

"Really, Basil. We haven't got much of any more plans." he added.

"Fine. But you better hope this kid can run as fast as you say he can." he said, letting her go.

"Don't worry, I know he can make it." she said, running off down the street.

"Now?" asked Basil, motioning to begin walking.

"Wait.... now." said Remy, beginning the casual walk with Basil.

They walked down the street for only five minutes before they heard Liz's blood curdling scream.

"Run Remy!" shouted Basil, beginning to run as well. Liz had been right. Remy was fast then Basil, but only by a hair in a mad sprint.

"Where are they?" asked Basil, coming up behind Remy as he stopped.

"I... I don't know!" He said, looking around the block. Blood coated one wall of the alleyway, and there was a puddle of red just below that wall.

"Um, Basil?" said Remy, turning towards the mouse.

"Yeah?" He said, not removing his eyes from the wall.

"I think we are all in really deep shit!"

_hey peeps. Looks like I've gotten back to writing. Hope ya'll like what I got so far. I'll try to keep on writing... so enjoy... _


	8. Got to save Liz

_I really am sorry for not writing so much for so long. I never meant to hold back on the story for so long, but I recently had a st back and didn't have the heart to write, but suddenly I just got the urge to, so I decided to. That, I finally got a laptop of my own so I don't have to use the main computer. Now I can write my stories in the comfort of my own room. so, I'm back hopefully to stay._

"Where am I?" Liz asked, rubbing her head, trying to look around but seeing bluriness. She could tell she was in another crate. She could also see blood everywhere, and it didn't take her long to figure out it was her blood. She felt the sharp pain in her side, and realized she had a gash going up the side.

"You are in Jack the Ripper's secret lair-" said Bill, before she cut him off.

"I know it Ratigan. And do you really have to be the one to guard me again?" she asked.

"Hey, that means I'm important. "

"Yeah, or it means your just the play toy. Bill, its time you picked a side and didn't keep getting pushed around by this bully." she said, before cringing in pain and lying down.

* * *

"We've got to find her, before he does his handy work completely." said Remy, looking towards Basil. Basil just stared in awe at the wall opposite the one covered in blood. on this wall, there was a message left written in blood.

"I have the girl, you have the brains. You'll find her in the old place in chains."

"What does that mean?" asked Remy.

"It means she's dead if we don't find her fast."

"We have no leads, no way to find out where his hideout may be." said Remy, feeling frustrated.

"I know, son. I know. That's the point of this whole game. It's to test us. I think I may know where he is though. You up for a little dressing up?" said Basil, putting the pieces together.

* * *

"Here." came a voice, and Liz looked up to see the lizard hovering over her with a cloth. She sat up, and stared at him with wonder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, astonished.

"Picking a side. Here, I've soaked this in alocohol. Stings like hell, but it will help it heal faster. Then, once its healed in a couple days, I'll help you escape." he said.

"Thanks. Look like someone's finally got some balls now, huh?" she said, cringing as he washed out her wound. It was very bad, but he didn't have the supplies to sew it up, and she didn't complain about it.

"Now all we can do is wait for it to heal. Then we'll figure it all out."

"Thanks again."

"Hey, I've never really liked the guy much ever since he killed my cousin, only by adoption, Bartholemew a while back in that big heist to take over the throne." He said.

"When he got fed to the cat, I know. Dad told me to show me how murderous Ratigan can be to his own followers." she said, showing he didn't have to go on.

"Okay, better get back out there before they find I'm in here." He said, crawling out of the crate. He locked the door and sat down in front of it.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Basil?" asked Remy crawling through the pipes after Basil.

"He said the old place, found in chains. I haven't been down here in so long and everything was still in the same place last time I checked. The perfect hideout for a criminal is an old one. Especiallly one that hasn't been used in over 7 years."

"If you think so." said Remy, crawling out of the bars once they reached them. Basil let them down quietly and they quickly snuck towards the ale barrel.

"Basil!" came a surprised voice when he entered the barrel. Ratigan was sitting on the throne sipping at some champaigne clearly not expecting Basil.

"Out of all the old places, how did you know this one?"

"It was the oldest."

"Oh, well taken into consideration..." Ratigan said, pulling out his pocket watch "you are fifteen hours earlier than I expected."

"Just call me overly punctual." said Basil.

"Indeed. Bill! Bring her out." Ratigan yelled out the back of the ale barrel.

"Alright, I gotta put these chains on ya, don't worry. We'll think of something." He said.

"We better hurry. This hurts like hell." she said, trying to stand straight.

"I'll think of something." He said, grabbing the chains and leading her into the ale barrel.

"No." said Remy, coming to stand ahead of Basil by a step or two.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." whispered Basil.

Remy wasn't worried about getting her back. He knew they would. His eyes were set upon the cut up arm and the gash in her side. He looked as if he wanted to try to run up and grab her away, but something held him back, whether it was sense or fear.

"Okay Basil. I would make a deal with you, but firstly let us see what happens when you toy with me."

"First tell me how you're still alive."

"I was revived by my faithful henchmen. Enough said there." He said, walking towards Liz. Bill moved out of the way but kept hold of the chains. ratigan tilted her head back and pressed a knife against her throat, ready to cut it at any given moment.

"Now, if you can give me one good reason, You all go free and pretend this night never happened."

_Once again, I hope to get back on this. Sorry for such a long delay, and sorry for the cliffhangers. I guess I'm getting back into those. Again, please read and review and I hope bebbe5 gets a chance to look at this and give me her opinions and uplifts or flames. ta ta for now and keep reading... and looking for updates_


	9. world's criminal mind at an end

_Alright, back and hope to get crackalackin... lol.... got that from my buddy... okay, here I go with the story... a big cliffhanger so guessng you all want the rest from teh cliffhanger._

_

* * *

_

Liz looked fearfully towards her father, and Basil muttered a few curses before looked back at Ratigan.

"I'm waiting." said Ratigan, looking at Basil expectanctly.

Suddenly, the lizard holding Liz, kicked the knife from Ratigan's hands and released Liz. Bill pulled a gun on Ratigan, and Ratigan froze looking very surprised. At about that moment, Basil and Remy ran up the stairs seeing their chance. Remy grabbed Liz, and she fell into his arms willingly.

"Don't worry babe, we'll get you all fixed up." He said, reasurringly.

she looked up at him for a moment before completely passing out.

"Oh dear." He said. Suddenly, without anyone able to see it, Ratigan took the gun from Bill, and Bill put his hands up in defense walking over to join the group.

"So, who's first." he said, pointing the gun at the group.

"You are." came an unfamiliar voice, and suddenly Sabrina jumped through him, and on her way grabbed the gun. She gave it to Basil, who aimed at Ratigan.

"Any last words?" asked Basil, holding up the gun.

"One day men will look back and say I created the 21st Century." He said.

"You won't even make it." said Basil, pulling on the trigure. The gun shot awoke Liz, and she looked around, somewhat in a cold sweat. She saw Ratigan fall to the ground. She tried to stand up by herself, but couldn't, and Remy had to support her.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at her father.

"I would have loved to have seen him behind bars, or hanged, or something. Not like this." He said, nearly to himself.

"Did you kill Ratigan?" asked Liz.

"Once and for all. Jack the Ripper, Ratigan, is dead, no more to hurt anyone ever again." He said, walking out the door, shaking all the way. Bill walked over.

"I'm free." He muttered, and Liz jumped on him, hugging him.

"Thanks. I Knew you had guts somewhere inide." she said, smiling. Remy came up behind her.

"Oh sure, the lizard gets a hug, and I don't?" He questioned.

"The lizard stopped a knife from peircing this beautful neck." she said.

"Excuse me? The lizard has a name." said Bill, and they all laughed, no matter how badly it hurt Liz.

"Let's go home, Remy." she said, turning back to her love, as they shared a kiss.

"Thank god you showed up, Sabrina." said Remy, looking over Liz's head to be able to talk to the ghost.

"I think I'm done." she said, looking around her and looking towards the ceiling.

"Thank you." she said, before evaporating completely into thin air.

"Finally at rest?" asked Remy.

"Finally at rest." Liz confirmed, walking out to where her father sat, staring at the ground as rain began to pour down.

"We defeated Ratigan." she said, trying to get him to feel just a little better about what he had to do.

"That hardly matters. It wasn't meant to happen like that. I had to decide whether or not I really should pull the trigger. I had to think of the all the horribe things he's done before I could." He said, looking up as Liz sat by him, awkwardly because of her wound.

"We should get tht looked at." said Basil.

"Good job changing the subject." she muttered, and Basil let out a light laugh. Bill and Remy walked out at about that moment.

"So, no longer a thug?" asked Basil, standing up to greet the lizard.

"Oh hell no." said Bill, laughing. He still could hardly believe he no longer had to serve the napoleon of crime.

"Come on, Lizzy." said Basil, pulling her up and helping her along to Max, who waited patiently for them.

"We'll go to , don't worry. I dare not take you to a hospital. You'll freak." He added as they mounted the dog. Remy climbed on behind them and Bill walked on down the street, going to live the rest of his life in freedom.

* * *

Upon arriving at the doctor's house, they found every light in the house on.

"Strange. Especially at this time, for the doctor to be up." said Basil, knocking on the door.

"Sorry, I cannot take any visitors at the moment" came a quickened voice from within the househeld, not even looking to see who it was.

"Pretty please. I'll only ask this nicely once." Yelled Basil, and Dawson obviously recognized the tone of his voice, for just five seconds afterwards, Dawson opened the door. He had sweat on his brow, and had black circles under his eyes, and his hair was a matted mess.

"You look as if you haven't slept in weeks." said Basil, observing.

"It's my wife. She's been severely sick." He said.

"Still?" asked Liz, astonished. "I would have thought you found a cure by now."

"by now?" questioned Basil, a little left out.

"Remember that crazed bitch had you locked up in her basement?" asked Liz, referring back to his old girlfriendish psychopath.

"yeah." He said, waiting for her to continue.

"That's how long it's been." she said.

"Holy good god!" said Basil, turning back to the doctor.

"As I said before to Liz. This is unlike any disease I've ever experienced in all my medical history. I'm afraid this is just the beginning of something most horrible." Dawson said, as he looked at the detectives, who looked back at him in awe. A disease no one knew about. For all they knew, it could kill anyone if it got bad enough, and it was unknown to Dawson, one of he best in all of London. This was probably only going to get worse.

* * *

Okay, finished my story as hoped for.... and I had hoped to get the disease in the last story, but that never happened so whatev. Obviously got it in now, so yeah, awesome!!! lol... I'll get started on the other one asap...


End file.
